


The Servant's Solioquy

by ConstableCabbage



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, OC/OC - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, Shakespeare style, Soliloquy, it could be f/f or f/m i didn't really specify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstableCabbage/pseuds/ConstableCabbage
Summary: A Shakespeare style Soliloquy of a Servant, talking of their cruel master, whom they, the servant, have fallen for ratherunfortunately.





	The Servant's Solioquy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuardianofFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianofFun/gifts).



“I see my highest lady

Thine eyes reflect thy heart of ice,

An’ daggers rusted by blood an’ suffering.

I see right through thine beauty an’ smile,

That maketh the heavens jealous

An’ yet, whenst thou look on me,

Mine sense of common worth,

Doth be burned by thy bite like frost.

I understand not why my heart beat so in

Thy presence now, unless….. NO-!

Thou art the witch of heartbreak an’ shattered ardour!

Oh Seductress of Sin! Thou hadst condemn mine beating heart,

Aphrodite of death, I am thy fool for dark Cupid’s arrow hadst pierc’d me!

O, forbidden fervidness, I beseech thee,

Leave me- for the rose is veiled in the briar,

An’ full of thorny wrath! 

A servant such as me ought naught to feel such zealous need for

One as such their mistress, The Lady, the woman of an icy fortress!

O shattering woeful heart of mine, I shall despair for it seems

Mine fate hast been sealed by the muse of murderous affections.”


End file.
